Selina Kyle (Injustice)
Year One Selina appears as one of the first Insurgents to aid Batman in his fight against Superman. She recruits Black Canary to the cause as well. She supports Batman and acts as a confidant, but is still uneasy that he refuses to tell her some things, namely how Bruce knew Hawkgirl's whereabouts when they kidnapped her. Catwoman later helps disperse a mob of cultists that Superman had inadvertently created after saving Earth from countless Parademons from Apokolips. When Batman details his plan to infiltrate the Fortress of Solitude and take one of the Super-Pills, Selina is among the Insurgents to go with him, including Captain Atom, Green Arrow and Black Canary. When Green Arrow becomes separated from the other Insurgents after the ceiling caves in, Selina tries to convince Dinah that they need to leave in case Superman comes back. After both Nathaniel and Oliver have died and the remaining Insurgents return to the Insurgency Base, Selina attempts to convince Bruce not to go to the Batcave, for fear of Superman's heading there to kill Bruce. In response, Bruce kisses Selina and uses a sleeping gas to subdue her. Year Two Catwoman serves as a member of Oracle's new Birds of Prey in order to mount a resistance in Gotham City after Superman sent his soldiers there. When the Insurgency/GCPD strike force attacks the Hall of Justice, Catwoman disguises as one of the Regime soldiers. After Harley Quinn detonates a bomb to destroy the entrance to the hall and allow the strike force inside, Selina is flung into the structure but is rescued by The Flash. However, she injects a drug into his neck which knocks him unconscious. She is then confronted by Robin, who attempts to unsettle her with snide remarks about Bruce and the rest of the Insurgents. She defeats Robin, and takes him to a secure location in the Tower of Fate. Year Three Catwoman continues her membership in the Insurgency and aids Batman alongside the former Birds of Prey and magicians of the Insurgency. Fall of the Regime Catwoman first appears to the alternate Cyborg who is masquerading as his Regime counterpart. When she finds out that he is not the Cyborg she knows, they fight and Selina is defeated. Later, Selina and Damian Wayne attack the Insurgent Batman and alternate Green Arrow. Selina asks for forgiveness for abandoning Bruce's cause, and that she did what she felt was right in order to save Bruce. But he disregards her pleas, as that doesn't excuse her for the fates of the people that took his place. The Cat and Bat fight, and Batman emerges triumphant. When Superman was defeated and the regime torn down, Catwoman was arrested and sent to prison for her temporary alliance. Possible Post-Regime Epilogue At last, Superman had paid for what he had done to Catwoman. Feigning allegiance to his Regime had cost Selina her beloved Batman and her best chance at happiness. Pride and anger kept her from attempting reconciliation with Bruce Wayne. But his inspiring reconstruction of Gotham and Metropolis fostered in her a desire to remain close to him. Until she was ready to approach him again, she did her part to keep Gotham's streets clear of crime. Nascent underworld organizations had both the the Bat and the Cat to fear. Before Brainiac Not long after being sent to prison for her short-term alliance with Superman, Catwoman escaped, having grown bored of her punishment, and returned to Gotham City. Catwoman sought out Batman, who was furious with himself, having failed to save Washington, D.C. only days before from Aqualad and the League of Assassins. The two reconnected and, in an unspoken moment, Batman forgave Catwoman for betraying the Insurgency to save him before the Regime's collapse. The two went back to the Batcave, and Catwoman was the first person introduced to the new device Batman had been working on to monitor all crime and corruption - Brother Eye. Afterwards, Batman and Catwoman restarted a romantic relationship with one another. With thousands of civilians mysteriously being exterminated in Arizona, Batman invited Catwoman to join his newly created Justice League Task Force to help track down the murderer. At some point, after Batman had heard rumors of a group of super villains being organized by Gorilla Grodd called the Society, Batman tasked Catwoman with infiltrating the organization as a spy. She succeeded and was invited to join. Brainiac's Invasion Possible Post-Brainiac Epilogue "With nine lives, it had to happen sooner or later. I got everything I ever wanted -- including a handsome prince and a badass reputation as the woman who beat Brainiac. And I must say ... I was bored to death. Bruce and I worked better when we were forbidden. When the masks were on and the claws were out. That honeymoon was over, so I did the best thing for both of us. I'm not sad. I didn't become Catwoman to bag Bruce Wayne. I don't ever want to rely on anyone but myself. I'll go where I want to go, take what I want to take. And never, ever look back." | Powers = | Abilities = * * * ** * * * * * ** * * * | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * 5-U-93-R Pill | Transportation = | Weapons = * Claw Gloves * Whip | Notes = * Catwoman was voiced by Grey DeLisle. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regime members Category:Bruce Wayne's Love Interests Category:Thieves Category:Reformed Criminals